A Night to Remember
by zigpal
Summary: What if The Prom episode ended differently. It is Buffy/Giles, so if that squicks you this story isn't for you.


Title: A Night to Remember

Author: Tim

Pairing: Buffy/Giles (BtVS)

Rating: Tame, with mature themes

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss, not me.

AN: This is my take on what should have happened during and after the Prom episode.

***

Giles couldn't believe that Buffy's fellow students had presented her with such a touching gift. He knew it wouldn't help the pain of losing Angel. And even though Giles wanted to show her that there was someone for her after the heartache of the past year, he decided to just live with his one-sided feelings and be as close to Buffy as she would allow. He must have lost sight of her in the crowd, though, because he was surprised when Buffy tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around with a smile and he found her twirling her parasol. "You did good work tonight, Buffy." It sounded so generic, but Buffy would wig out (as she would say) if he said what he wanted to.

"And I got a toy surprise," she said, returning his smile. "Giles, can I ask you a question? I'll completely understand if you want to say no."

Giles reached down and cupped his hand on her shoulder. "My dear, why don't you ask your question? Who knows, I might surprise you." There weren't too many times that he could get one over on Buffy so he took them when they came.

"Smartass," Buffy said, lightly punching him. "I know I didn't have the typical high school career, but I would like one normal high school moment before I graduate." Giles had never seen Buffy this nervous, and he was hoping to be able to help her. "Will you dance with me, Rupert?"

The use of his first name was more surprising than the question. "I would be honored, Buffy." And before she tried to backtrack, Giles took her by the hand and led her onto the floor.

Giles was happy that the song was a slow one as he held Buffy tightly while they danced. When the first song ended, Giles figured Buffy would let go, but she kept her arms around him. Then and there, he decided to dance with her until she wanted to stop. He couldn't believe it when the Prom ended - he and Buffy had danced the whole time. N, though, he was sure she would be going with her friends somewhere, and he would end up in the library reading a tome and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Giles!" Buffy's summons made him jump as he looked down at her smiling face. "Sorry, you were off somewhere that wasn't here. I was wondering what you're going to be doing now?"

The thought of being alone with Buffy was daunting considering his feelings for her… That didn't keep Giles from saying, "I was going to head to the library to do some reading. Did you have something else in mind?" He could have sworn that her eyes changed colors, but it was probably just the lights.

"Would you mind some company? The guys are coupling off together, and I'd rather not be a third wheel. Damn. This is coming out all wrong." Buffy's head dropped after she stopped talking.

Giles never liked seeing Buffy down so he lifted up her chin. "How about I take us out for ice cream?" He led her out of the gym and toward the library.

Giles watched as Buffy looked at her dress and leaned against the table. "Umm… we are a little overdressed for ice cream." Buffy was right about that, but the alternative was risky.

"I suppose we could pick up some ice cream at the store and take it back to my flat." Giles wasn't comfortable with this idea, but this was about Buffy.

"If we do that, I wouldn't have anything to wear except my dress." Dear lord, she just kept making this harder and harder.

Giles went into his office to grab his car keys - mainly to settle himself. He offered Buffy a smile when he returned to the main room. "I suppose you could borrow something of mine." Just the idea of her in his clothes had his boxers starting to feel tight.

"Okay." Buffy's one word answer was all she said before bouncing out of the library.

Giles quickly followed since Buffy wouldn't be able to find his car. Now that all the secrets were out, he had decided to get a more appropriate car since Buffy and the rest of the group would be graduating soon. Of course, most people wouldn't see a red BMW as an appropriate vehicle, but he'd wanted something sportier than the Citroen. Plus, he figured Buffy might like it. The parking lot was pretty much cleared out by the time they made it out, and Giles couldn't hide his smile as Buffy turned around, looking confused.

"Where's you car?" He didn't answer her question. Instead, Giles walked over and draped his tux jacket over Buffy's shoulders while leading her toward the red sports car.

"Since I'm not going to be the librarian next year, I decided to get a more California car. Too much?" He did the gentlemanly thing by opening her door while waiting to hear her reaction.

"It's perfect, Rupert," she answered him with a smile. "It fits the new you." He could have sworn her eyes changed again. Like the last time, he dismissed it as a trick of the light as he started the car and headed for the market.

The drive was quiet, and Giles wasn't surprised. The evening had been odd, even by Sunnydale standards. As always, Buffy came through, and he couldn't be prouder of her. He pulled into a spot in front of the market.

"Is there anything else I can get you besides the ice cream, my dear?" If he could, he would give her the world.

"Some cookies." He undid his seat belt and was about to open the door, "and chocolate syrup," Buffy said.

The image that came into his head was all Xander's fault, or at least that's what Giles told himself.

Giles grabbed the cookies first since he knew where they were before heading toward the frozen section and getting the appropriate ice cream. He was at a loss then as to where to find the chocolate syrup since it wasn't listed on the signs above the aisle. He surprised himself when he found it in the same row as the peanut butter. When he arrived at the checkout, the cashier gave him a once over as she scanned the items. He just offered her a smile as he paid the bill and left. His smile widened as he came out to find Buffy fiddling with the front of her dress. If only dreams came true.

Giles climbed back into the car and handed Buffy the bag, "Here are your goodies, my dear, and I insist that you not eat any cookies in the car."

He wasn't surprised by the pout that Buffy gave him, but what she said did. "Does that mean I can drink the syrup in the car?" The thought of any of the chocolate landing on her skin had his pants tightening even further.

"You can bathe in the ice cream, cookies and syrup when we arrive at my flat, if you want. As long as the food stays in the bag until then." He started the car quickly and never looked over to see what Buffy's reaction was to his comment.

Giles took the long way back to his flat to give his body time to temper itself - and so he wasn't tempted to embarrass himself in front of Buffy. He pressed the garage door opener as he pulled the car inside and made sure to hurry over to Buffy's side of the car to continue his chivalrous treatment. Buffy smiled as she took his hand before making their way through the courtyard and into his apartment.

Pointing up the stairs, he said, "I will let you pick your own comfortable clothes, and I have extra hangers so your dress won't get wrinkled. I'm sure your mother will thank you." Giles quickly went into the kitchen to avoid any unnecessary rambling.

He heard Buffy coming down the steps a few moments later. Since he wasn't quite sure how she wanted to eat, he just set everything out on the table along with the ice cream scoop, bowls and spoons.

"Sorry it took me so long; I was having a hard time picking my favorite shirt." Buffy's words surprised him, but not as much as what Buffy was wearing.

She had on his new black silk shirt with only half of the buttons buttoned, and he couldn't tell if she had put on a pair of his boxers. "As always, you look beautiful, my dear." He tried to keep his voice from shaking, but the night had already fulfilled a few fantasies.

Buffy didn't seem to notice it as she opened the carton of ice cream. "You seem to be the one overdressed now, Giles. Why don't you go upstairs and change, too? That way, you won't drop any ice cream on your tux."

Giles smiled at her concern for his clothes. "Go ahead and get started, and I'll finish whatever you don't." He preferred cookies over ice cream anyway.

One good thing about Buffy wanting him to change is that he got the opportunity to try and ease the hardness between his legs. That was before he walked into the bedroom and found Buffy's panties hanging out of his hamper, though. Giles's first thought was to go over and smell them, but he denied Ripper's wish. Instead, he started stripping and hung up his dress pants and shirt so he could take them to the dry cleaners in the morning. He had just placed his boxers in with the other dirty clothes when he noticed Buffy standing in the doorway, nude.

"It may be well past Easter, but I think I found where I can get my chocolate-covered Watcher." Giles watched Buffy as she brought the syrup from behind her back.

"Buffy…?" Giles wasn't sure what question he wanted to ask first.

"Rupert…" The sound of his name from her lips made all his doubts vanish. "I think three years is enough foreplay. Besides, do you remember what Faith said about slaying?"

Giles found himself nodding.

"Good. I was hoping to take care of both of them at the same time."

He couldn't have said it any better.


End file.
